Scenes shown as FIG. 1 usually exist in many applications of video surveillance systems of the security industry, that is, a center and regions have their own video surveillance systems, and internal video surveillance networks of the regions are local area networks without bandwidth limitations, however, the regions connect each other by a backbone network with bandwidth limitations, and the center accesses video surveillance services of each region by the backbone network. As there is a network bandwidth limitation, if an effective management is not performed, it will easily leads to congestion on these trunk networks, even a network paralysis when serious. Therefore, it is required to perform a video traffic control and management on the backbone network with bandwidth limitations, and video services are selectively supplied to users using some strategies.